Stuck In Love
by lloydgrints
Summary: AU. Based on movie called Stuck In Love. Blair Waldorf is a girl that once believe in love and consider herself a hopeless romantic. But recent event made her become something that she called a realist. Dan Humphrey just you usual boy next door. But when his mother is diagnosed with brain tumor, his world is crashing. Can this two people help each other find what life is all about?


**AN: This is my first ever attempt to write a fanfiction. In English. Or write in general. English isn't my first language, so sorry for all the grammar error that will make you cringe.**

**This is un-beta. So if anyone wants to guide me. I'm grateful :)**

**And last but not list, I ABSOLUTELY adore Dan and Blair. Hope you all like this story too.**

* * *

Blair looked out of her bedroom windows. Tonight is just like any other night. She can hear her mother voice.

Yes. It was another argument between her mother and her father. She lost counts on how many night that lost because of this very same reason. Her parents are separated, but that wasn't stop them. Sometimes they still argue over whatever reason she doesn't care to know. She still doesn't understand. Wasn't the whole point of divorce was to make this argument stop?

She sat at the windows sill and looked at the view of central park from her windows. Night like this, is bad for her. Night like this is night when she is thinking too much. She needs his thoughts to stop.

She glanced at her bathroom door. Yeah. That was one thing that she usually do when she feels like her world is spinning. But she can't do that now. Both of her parents are home.

Other things she do to make it all stop. She glanced at her cellphone. And at her laptop. She can always write or call her friends for information on which party she can attend tonight.

"Hey B! What's up?" Her friend, Serena Van Der Woodsen answer.

"Which party tonight, S?" She asked to the point.

"Really B?" Serena answered with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yes, S. My mom and dad..."

"Oh. Well, me and Nate are at the Plaza"

"Right. I'll call you when I get there then. Bye"

"Bye."

Serena is my bestfriend. Or friend. It depends. We were each other rock since we were a child. But it started to changes in freshman year of highschool when she was sleeping with my boyfriend at the time, Nate. Yep. That happen.

But it was a long time ago and with time, it all seems to fade. The hurt, the betrayal.

She can remember. High school. How naive she was. When her world seems perfect. She had parents that loved each other and also loved her. It was better than Serena's mother and her fourth husband. She had Nate and they love each other.

Come the betrayal and tragedy that follows. She remember how mad she was at Serena. They didn't talk at all for almost a year after she found out about Nate at Junior year.

Until one night after she got the worst news of her life. Her mom and dad was getting a divorce, and his dad are moving to France with his male lovers. She couldn't handled it alone. She swallowed her feelings of betrayal and showed up at Serene's penthouse full of tears and I can't even speak.

It was like an unspoken agreement. She needed her bestfriend.

Blair think that was the point when she started to not care. She once believe that "love can conquer all". But with all the things happening, she draws a conclusion that loving someone means getting hurt in the process. She didn't want the same thing that happened to her parents, happened to her.

Since then, she didn't see the need to be in love or in a relationship really. It's all easier when no feeling are involved. No one need to get hurt.

That's the point when the role is reversed. Serena, with her blessing or permission or whatever to call it, started dating Nate. The once famous party girl, Serena Van Der Woodsen turned good.

And Blair Waldorf. Once good girl turned bad. Not Bad, bad. She still cares about her grades. Though the divorce does affect her. Once Yale was her dream school. And now, She is in NYU and she didn't complaint. That was a blessing in disguise. In NYU, she found her new passion. Writing. All of that thought that swirling inside her head unexpectedly great for her writing. Once a curiosity in a writing class turned into so much more.

Bad in definition of the things that once she wouldn't ever done, she does it. Like getting drunk and do drugs every once in a while. Sometimes it helps. Sometimes it didn't. But this is her reality now.

Look back at her cellphone, she grabbed her purse and coat and go straight to the elevator. Silently hope that the argument loud enough so that her divorced parent can't hear her sneak out of the penthouse. One can only hope.

* * *

**AN 2: Hope you like this story! I want this story to be a series soooo.. Tell me what you think. Review are much appreciated.**


End file.
